Hoplessly Romantic
by a boy named maggie
Summary: Toya tells Yuki how he feels with the helo of 101 hoplessly romantic poems. My incredibly late Valentines Day fic. Yukixtoya


Weee! My incredibly _late_ Valentines Day fic. Sorry!

* * *

"All right class! You have 15 minutes to pass out your Valentines Day things!" 

The teacher then proceeded to hide under her desk as the room full of chocolate high teenagers burst into action.

As usual, Toya remained passive as he was pelted with little pink hearts and candy.

After he had assured at least 8 girls that he was no, not going to go out with them and no, he was not even going to consider it, the pool of pink around his desk slowly dispersed.

It was then that Yuki approached him.

"Here you go!" he said in his usual cheery way, plopping a book in his friend's lap.

Toya raised his eyebrow at the frilly pink book entitled, '101 hopelessly romantic poems'

"So you can dazzle your love with 101 cheesy love poems!" Yuki explained, amusement evident in his voice.

Toya's eyebrow disappeared further under his hairline. That gave him an idea….

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Nakuru flouncing her way towards him.

Turning back to Yuki, he allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he said honestly, "thank you."

Yuki's smile was warm but there was sadness behind it. He hadn't expected to get something from Toya in return, but hey, a boy could hope. That was him. Ever the optimist. Cheerful Yuki.

Yuki slid away discreetly as Nakuru and all of her hair surrounded Toya's desk.

-----

Yuki was silently contemplating the misfortunes of this most glorious day when Toya joined him by the school gates.

"Come with me." Toya commanded, turning and walking away without a backward glance.

Looking faintly confused, Yuki trailed after Toya as he led them toward the shade of a nearby path of trees.

When they stopped, Yuki hovered uncertainly as Toya turned to face him. What he angry?

To his surprise, Toya's cheeks turned an incredibly cute shade of pink as he produced a familiar pink book.

Toya cleared his throat uncertainly, took a deep breath, and began.

"_Love of my life,  
You are more than the apple of my eye.  
In no way could you be compared to an apple,  
My most complex beloved.  
Your nature is something more akin to a tree,  
With interlocking branches always reaching toward the sun.  
My love,  
I wish to be your sun."_

Yuki was speechless for several moments.

"I had no idea how bad those poems really were." He finally admitted weakly, falling into Toya's open arms. "But you make them sound special…"

Toya chuckled.

"Now who's the cheesy one?"

Yuki just smiled and pressed himself closer to Toya, perfectly content.

* * *

There we go! Like it? Hate it? Well, if you hate it, don't tell me. I have low self esteem. Where is the review story, you ask? Well, right here! (Well, not _here_, but a few lines down. go on. look)

This is my review story! It all began once upon a time, when a girl named nobody was playing with a daisy chain. Nobody was a very happy girl who had lived by herself in the wilderness for most of her life. As she was playing with her daisy chain, a large walnut fell out of the sky and whacked her on the head, knocking her unconscious. The crow that had dropped the nut was terribly sad about this, so it flew to the nearest village to get help for the girl. When she woke up in the village, she was very confused, but the peasants where very kind. They fed her and helped her heal. It was not until a few days later when she was fully recuperated and was preparing to leave did it occur to them to ask her name. She cheerfully answered, "Nobody!"  
The village was silent. "Your name is really nobody?" one brave child asked.  
"Um, yes." she said. Did she say something wrong? A cricket chirped once, and then the whole village burst into helpless laughter. They laughed so hard they all died, and the girl ran away crying.  
-The end-

I know it is a horrible thing to know about, but I had to tell you this story so that none of your villages fall prey the evil laughter. Beware!

Review please! I have inside connections, so if you flame me I will send nobody after you. Beware!


End file.
